Cáscaras de mandarina y café
by Garlia
Summary: [Reto de los 30 vicios] Porque Hinata me recuerda a las mandarinas, y Kageyama al café.
1. Límite

Tabla de los 30 vicios.

Haikyuu.

#1: Límite.

Pareja: Kagehina.

Todos en el equipo de volleyball masculino del karasuno, conocían a Hinata, quizás Kageyama más que nadie. Sabían de la gran fortaleza física de Hinata, y la admiraban.

Habían visto al pelinaranja agotado en algunos partidos, cosa que es normal, pero no se explicaban como era que sacaba las fuerzas suficientes, una y otra vez, para poder saltar cada vez más alto y rematar, aunque pocas veces eran certeros, el equipo contrario se había acostumbrado a sus ataques rápidos, lo que le causaba rabia y emoción.

Quién sabe por qué, pero alguien llegó a pensar que arrebataba las escasas energías de su compañero, pues Kageyama se agotaba cada vez más.

No querían mirar el marcador, sabían que perdían por varios puntos, tal vez no tantos, pero sus ganas de seguir se estaban esfumando. Para Hinata no era así, él pensaba que sí podían ganar; él quería pasar más tiempo en la cancha junto a su equipo, junto a Kageyama; pero los demás no eran tan optimistas.

Justo en el momento en el que a Daichi se le escapó otro balón, perdieron la confianza. Para ellos, el partido ya estaba perdido, este era el límite, su límite.

Por otra parte, Kageyama estaba frustrado, no con él mismo y no con el equipo contrincante, sino con su mejor amigo, por ser así y creer en ganar. No encontraba las fuerzas para gritarle, de todos modos ¿con qué razón lo haría? También se dio cuenta, más tarde, de que eran ellos quienes actuaban y pensaban mal, pero no lo admitiría.

Otro punto perdido: la autoestima caía. Algunos comenzaban a llorar ligeramente, y Hinata no lo comprendía, aún no habían perdido, no tenían razones para llorar, no tenía sentido.

Y fue cuando, por primera vez en el partido, decidió mirar el marcador "3º Set, 19-24", les llevaban cinco puntos de diferencia, y, sobre todo, si perdían otro punto, todo acabaría.

Sus pupilas se achicaron. De pronto, sintió el peso de su cuerpo, le empujaba hacia abajo, lo enterraba en el suelo.

El balón venía hacia él, tenía una oportunidad, pero no se podía mover, las piernas parecían hechas de piedra. Dejaría pasar el balón, solo por esta vez...

El cuervo que siempre volaba alto, ahora caía en picado. Quizás por primera vez, abandonaría cualquiera esperanza.

 **–¡Shoyo!–** Actuó como acto reflejo, en tan solo un momento, Hinata voló una vez más, luciéndose.

El partido podría volver a su favor.

Pero ¿por qué actuó así? Es muy simple, sencillísimo. Kageyama lo había llamado por su nombre, parecía que le rogaba que rematase aquella levantada, que no fuera la última vez, este no era el final, no podía serlo.

Hinata remató, pero cayó sin fuerzas, se golpeó la espalda y la vista se le nublaba. No podía más, se quedó allí en el suelo, bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de sus compañeros. Kageyama, sin importarle el partido o sus pocas fuerzas, corrió en su busca.

Lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

 **–¿He...marcado?–** Tantas veces Hinata ha marcado el último punto ganador, así que, ahora él haría de su punto, su derrota.

 **–Ha sido fuera.–** A Kageyama se le cortó su voz.

Shoyo, sin aguantarlo, se echó a llorar en sus brazos, bajo el dolor y el límite.

 **Comencé este "proyecto" en wattpad, pero cuando pude descargarlo en el móvil, lo dejé un poco de lado (en el ámbito de escribir) y me vine aquí, donde se me hace más cómodo.**

 **No se si puedo hacer este reto por mi cuenta, pero lo haré xd**

 **No se mucho del tema, solo que hay que escribir un one-shot o drabble sobre un tema, este caso: límite. Si alguien que sepa me puede decir, os lo agradezco.**

 **No me enrollo más que la nota va a quedar más larga que el drabble xd**


	2. Sumisión

Tabla de los 30 vicios.

Anime: Haikyuu

#2 Sumisión.

Pareja: Kagehina

Allí estaban, en el gimnasio, casi de madrugada, quizá cansados, pero seguían allí, practicando.

Se escuchaba el rechinar de las zapatillas y algunos leves gritos, "una más."

No se va a negar que estaban reventados, agotados.

Kageyama al principio se negó, venían de un partido de práctica y de verdad que no podía seguir, pero cuando vio la cara de decisión de su compañero, no pudo negarse, prácticamente lo había obligado.

Las primeras horas, practicaron los remates, y Hinata quería seguir con ello, pero si había "obligado" a Kageyama a quedarse a practicar, haría que mejorara sus saques y recibos, sorprendentemente, Shoyo aceptó enseguida.

Hinata lo estaba haciendo como siempre, porque no se mejora de la noche a la mañana, pero eso no quita los regaños de Kageyama.

Así pasaron un par de horas más, entre entrenamientos y descansos, poco a poco mejoraba, eso les alegraba a ambos. Tobio sabía que, si practicaba así cada día, llegaría a ser un gran jugador.

Es fácilmente creíble que llegaran a las cuatro y media, porque eran ellos, y seguían allí, aunque sin fuerzas y tumbados uno al lado del otro, respirando forzosamente. El más alto había dado por hecho que habían terminado, si mirabas al de menor estatura dirías que no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse, por eso, cuando, con la boca seca, Hinata dijo que siguieran, Kageyama no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido.

Oye, esto es suficiente.

 **–No, no es suficiente.–** Kageyama se estaba enfadando, llevaban allí horas, en unas más comenzarían las clases.

Iba a replicar, cuando el mayor se incorporó y se sentó, pero abrazó sus piernas y agachó su cabeza. Se veía débil.

 **–Nunca va a ser suficiente, no puedo mejorar.–**

Ahí, Kageyama explotó.

 **–Entonces, ¡¿Para qué hemos estado aquí tantas horas, eh?!** **¡No me digas que ha sido un desperdicio! ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?! ¡No se mejora en una noche! ¡Llegarás a ser un gran jugador, idiota!–**

Así, Hinata se quedó callado. Kageyama estaba enfadado, en un momento pensó que era porque "habían desperdiciado ese tiempo", pero cuando levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se clavaron en los fríos de él, comprendió qué era, porque estaba siendo negativo y no creía en él mismo. Quizás Tobio no estaba acostumbrado a tratar a un Hinata así.

Este, boquiabierto y recordando esas palabras en su cabeza, no sabía como reaccionar, así que, confiando plenamente en su compañero, decidió creer en ellas, porque si Kageyama lo decía así, debía ser cierto.

Insconcientemente, se le escaparon algunas lágrimas. Si este momento hubiera sucedido hace tiempo, el más alto quizás lo hubiese golpeado por llorar, o se hubiera ido avergonzado, pero esta noche, no apartó esa gélida mirada, llena de decisión y confianza.

 **–Te convertirás en una estrella, estoy seguro de ello. Te ayudaré y me quedaré a tu lado hasta que eso ocurra, incluso luego también.–**

No sabía como actuar, como reaccionar, qué hacer; Kageyama le estaba diciendo todo aquello... Siguió derramando débiles lágrimas, y aunque el otro quería calmarlo abrazándolo, no pudo, aún no. Se quedó allí, con él, mirándole, estando con él.

Porque cada uno es sumiso a su modo, ante el otro, de maneras distintas.


	3. Vergüenza

Tabla de los 30 vicios.

Haikyuu

#3: Vergüenza

Pareja: kagehina

De pronto todos callaron, los balones cayeron al suelo y las miradas se dirigieron a cierto dúo.

Hinata cual tomate, balbuceando incoherencias y moviendo las manos exageradamente, no apartaba la vista de su compañero Kageyama, o debería decir...

 **–Y-Y-Yo ¡L-Lo siento! Ka- ¡Lo sien-siento!–** Quería agachar la mirada y disculparse debidamente, pero no podía: estaba paralizado. ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? A resultado de ello, ahora estaba en shock.

"idiota, idiota, idiota..." se repetía a sí mismo el cuervo de menor estatura.

Los demás del equipo se habían acercado, pero no demasiado, para darle su espacio y de tal forma que cierta persona no se sintiera presionado, aunque lo cierto era que ambos se habían olvidado de sus demás compañeros.

Por otro lado, el más alto estaba sereno, no había dicho nada, sólo se giró para estar en frente. Escuchaba los intentos de disculpa y lo observaba. Aunque intentaba ocultar su propio sonrojo, mientras que Hinata no hacía nada por ocultarlo.

"Tierno" fue lo único que pensó.

Se distrajo un momento.

 **–Lo siento Kage-** Hinata se logró calmar un poco, pero el otro le cortó.

 **–No, repítelo de nuevo.–**

 **–¿Lo siento?–**

 **–Mi nombre.–**

Finalmente, tras algunos minutos donde Hinata entró en pánico, lo repitió.

 **–...Tobio.–** Consiguió murmurarlo, con muchísima vergüenza, y fue suficiente para que por fin, Kageyama se sonrojara. Sí, su nombre sonaba bien viniendo de Hinata.

De aquí en adelante, ambos se llamarían por el nombre.


	4. Medicina

Tabla de los 30 vicios

#4: Medicina

Pareja: Kagehina

Ahí estaba, frente a cierta casa, después de subir una montaña. Admitió que sería muy agradable vivir allí y sobre todo el aire era un poco más puro.

Escuchó voces dentro de la casa e intuyó que sería su familia. Para Kageyama, que siempre estaba solo en su casa, aquello le dio un poco de envidia, pero por otro lado, lo alegró.

Un coche se acercó para aparcar en la cochera de al lado. Vio como salía y se le escapó un pequeña carcajada; era obvio que ese hombre era el padre de su compañero. Apostaba que le llegaba a la barbilla, también tenía el pelo exactamente como el de Hinata.

– **¿Si? ¿Necesitas algo?–** Le dijo al darse cuenta que había un desconocido en frente de su casa.

 **–Pues...**

 **–Un momento ¿Usted es Kageyama-kun?–** El nombrado asintió **–Mi hijo ha hablado mucho de ti... Pasa, pasa.**

Observó que su carácter también se le parecía e intentó imaginarse si la madre sería igual.

El adulto ya había abierto la casa y el joven lo siguió de cerca. Se sorprendió cuando el mayor no se quitó los zapatos y dudó demasiado tiempo si debía quitárselos o no. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que la casa era más europea que japonesa.

 **–Lo siento Kageyama-kun, no me he dado cuenta. Puedes quitarte los zapatos si te parece mejor.–** Y eso hizo, analizando el rostro del padre de su amigo, que tenía rasgos occidentales. El cabello tenía más sentido ahora. Igualmente se preguntó si el apellido "Hinata" era de la madre...

Estaba distraido y no se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba solo en la entrada de aquella casa ajena.

Más tarde escuchó voces en lo que debería ser la cocina (por el ruido de la cafetera) y no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no hablaban japonés. Descartó el inglés, pues un mínimo hubiera entendido.

Una vez más, se quedó empanado y no se dio cuenta cuando Hinata, envuelto en una manta, se acercó a él con aspecto débil, llevaba un vaso de agua consigo.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero el bajo comenzó a subir las escaleras, esperando cierto comentario.

 **–Hablas otro idioma.** Dejó caer la bomba nada más pisar el cuarto del pequeño sol.

 **–Que audaz... ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta, Bakeyama?–** Comentó mientras abría los cajones de su mesita de noche, buscando algo.

 **–¡Hinata idiota, no me habías dicho nada!–** Su ojo se fue a la cama occidental, pero tampoco era tan raro, muchos japoneses también la utilizaban.

 **–No preguntaste–**

Kageyama se tragó su orgullo para no hacer un escándalo.

 **–Bueno, como veo que la curiosidad te está matando... También hablo el español.–** Sacó de un cajón una pastilla y se la tomó ayudándose del vaso se agua **–Mi padre es español y mi madre japonesa, decidieron que sus hijos hablarían ambos idiomas desde que naci** **eran.**

Por alguna razón se sintió incómodo y sentía que no debía seguir hablando o incluso que debía salir de allí.

Hinata ignoró al colocador y pasó a su lado, para dejar el vaso de agua en la coqueta.

Le siguió con la mirada y volvió en sí. Observó en profundidad la habitación: habían dos balones de volley en el fondo, posters (de anime o volleyball) en las paredes y apartando las típicas cosas como el armario o la estantería, por último que le llamó la atención fueron algunos mangas. Era una habitación sencilla de estudiante, pero por alguna razón, Tobio esperaba encontrarse algo más.

Hinata le dijo algunas palabras que no escuchó muy bien y le entregó la tarea que le habían mandado. También le había traído una medicación que Hinata le pidió que le trayera.

 **–Mi verdadera medicina eres tú, Kageyama-kun.**

Y una vez más, Tobio se hizo el sordo.

 **Hola! Cuanto tiempo xd**

 **Espero que esta vez se publique bien el capítulo.**

 **Quise hacer a Hinata hijo de un español para darle más significado a su pelo xd ¿Y por qué español? Pues mira, porque yo también lo soy, hale**

 **Es verdad que pudiese haberlo quitado, porque hubiera quedado igual, pero mira, me gustaba la idea.**

 **Hasta pronto xd**


End file.
